Starktégie
by PoidsPlume
Summary: Tony Stark est invité à donner un cours à l'académie militaire pour initier les aspirants officiers à la Stratégie. Si on lui demandait pourquoi, il répondrait probablement que c'est parce qu'il est un génie et qu'il y en a très peu dans l'armée (sans vouloir t'offenser Rhodes-chéri). Et lui, il a invité les Avengers. Si ça ne promet pas un cours intéressant...


**Disclaimer : **Oh surprise ! Je n'ai pas eu l'idée originale des héros Marvel... Étonnant.

**Note :** Je ne suis pas spécialiste des questions militaires et encore moins en stratégie (je suis absolument nullissime aux échecs) donc si vous voyez des incohérences ou de graves erreurs, pardonnez moi et surtout dites les moi, j'adore apprendre ^^

**Fun Fact : ** pour raccourcir le titre de cette histoire, dans mes notes, c'était écrit ''Starktégie''... et après un moment... c'est devenu son titre ^^

* * *

**Introduction à la Stratégie Militaire**

**par Tony Stark**

* * *

Le Colonel James Rhodes, grand ami de Tony Stark, se mordait métaphoriquement les doigts. Qu'est ce qui passait par la tête de sa hiérarchie pour avoir des idées pareilles ? Qu'il soit la baby-sitter attitrée de Stark, il avait fini par le digérer mais il avait pensé que lorsque Stark s'était retiré du monde des marchands d'armes, il serait enfin libéré de la responsabilité de ''gérer'' le milliardaire hyperactif.

Au titre de Colonel, pas en tant qu'ami.

Honnêtement, il préférait voir Tony en dehors de son lieu de travail, principalement parce que Tony et lui n'avait pas la même définition du travail. Pas de chance : chaque fois que l'on murmurait le nom de Tony Stark dans l'armée tous les regards se tournaient encore vers lui.

C'est comme ça qu'il avait hérité des Avengers pour la journée.

Il ne voulait pas assister au massacre d'aujourd'hui. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Tony. Il _lui_ faisait confiance... Raisonnablement. Mais pas devant un public et encore moins devant un public composé de jeunes aspirants officiers qui faisaient leurs classes. James se demanda dans quel état ils les récupéreraient. C'est en parti pour cette raison qu'il resterait, pour limiter les dégâts que Tony allait inévitablement causer à la future élite de l'armée.

Suivant Tony d'un air un peu perdu venait Thor, qui tel un touriste observait ce qui l'entourait.

« C'est vraiment ici que vous entraînez vos futurs guerriers ? » demanda le Prince d'Asgard « J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose... C'est comme si tout était trop propre... »

« Ah... Mais c'est là où tu fais erreur, mon cher Thor. » lui répondit Tony qui bondissait presque d'impatience « Nous ne formons pas des guerriers ici, nous formons des soldats. Cette atmosphère sans violence que tu sens flotter dans l'air, c'est parce qu'on leur apprend à obéir, pas à réfléchir. »

« Hé oh ! » intervint James qui les guidait dans la structure.

« Ose dire que c'est faux ! » le défia Tony.

James garda prudemment le silence. Ils tournèrent encore dans le labyrinthe que formait le réseau de couloirs de la base. James poussa les portes battantes d'une salle appelée ''A1'' , ceci signalé par une petite plaque en métal au dessous de laquelle un petit malin avait rajouté au marqueur noir ''TOUCHÉ !''. Tony se demanda combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'un autre rajoute ''COULÉ !''. Un grand fracas éclata lorsque tous les occupants de l'Amphi 1 se levèrent en même temps.

« Repos. »

Le même fracas tint lieu de réponse à James lorsque tous les étudiants se rassirent. Avec un effort surhumain, James ne soupira pas, ni ne leva les yeux au ciel quand Tony lança un « Tu vois. » à Thor.

Steve, Captain America en tenue décontractée, entra en traînant les pieds, se renfrognant davantage en apercevant les ordinateurs High-Tech qu'avait exigé Tony pour sa présentation. Bruce le suivit, à moitié caché par la stature de Steve.

James essaya de prendre calmement la disparition des deux espions : Clint Barton et Natasha Romanov.

« Aspirants Officiers, l'intervenant d'aujourd'hui Antony Stark va vous introduire le sujet de la _tactique_. J'attends de vous la plus grande attention. »

« Merci Jamie. » intervint Tony, impatient de se retrouver sous les feux des projecteurs.

Le colonel se pencha pour lui siffler à l'oreille. « Appelle moi ''Colonel'' en public Tony. » avant de continuer encore plus bas. « Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as tant insisté pour amener tes nouveaux amis. Ceux qui sont encore là, ont l'air de vouloir creuser un trou pour s'y cacher. »

Tony lui tapota l'épaule. « Ne sois pas si tendu, tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir. »

« Si j'apprends que des informations confidentielles ont quitté la base après ton passage, tu n'aimeras pas ce que je te ferais. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a déjà tout ce qu'il nous faut. »

« Fais ton cours, Tony. » coupa court James en le fusillant du regard.

Tony eut un sourire supérieur avant de se tourner vers les aspirants. « Bonjour, classe. »

« Bon-jour-Mon-sieur-Stark. » répondirent-ils en cadence.

Tony leva ses mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger. « Woha ! Doucement ! Je sais que la première chose que l'on vérifie avant de vous accepter dans ce programme c'est que la lobotomie qu'on vous impose à votre entrée dans l'armée a bien réussie mais ne parlez pas tous en même temps, à la même cadence, s'il vous plaît. On dirait que vous vous êtes transformé en robots. Mon I.A. a plus de personnalité que vous ! »

Le Colonel Rhodes grogna mais n'intervint pas. Steve et Bruce le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Les étudiants n'émirent pas un bruit.

« ... OK. Je ne vais pas prendre ce manque d'enthousiasme flagrant, personnellement. » Tony alluma les écrans d'une chiquenaude. « La stratégie, ou tactique, sont des mots à l'origine uniquement militaire. C'est en gros, la gestion des ressources à disposition pour atteindre un objectif à court ou à long terme. Le mot important est gestion. » reprit-il devant le regard vide des étudiants. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? Quoi ? » puis il désigna un étudiant du premier rang. « Toi. »

« Aspirant Officier Johnson, Mr Stark. »

« On s'en fout, gamin. J'ai un truc sur le nez ou pas ? »

« Euh... N... Non. »

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Vous avez oublié comment utiliser un stylo ? »

Peu ordonnés, très confus, ils obéirent à l'ordre suggéré et commencèrent à prendre des notes. Tony reprit. « Ces ressources peuvent être diverses et variées. Quelqu'un peut me donner un exemple ? »

Johnson leva la main avec hésitation. Le regard de Tony glissa sur lui. « Non, pas toi. » Ses yeux balayèrent le reste de la classe. « Oh ! Des femelles ! »

Rhodes se retint à peine de se frapper le front du plat de la main pendant que seul Thor restait stoïquement attentif. Tony se baladait dans les rangs à la recherche d'une proie. « Toi. » dit-il en désignant un aspirant au fond de la classe. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et ne répondit qu'avec une légère hésitation.

« Euh... les armes, Mr Stark ? »

« Vous me posez la question ? »

« Non ? » s'étrangla t-il.

« Vous répondez toujours à une question par une autre ? »

« Et vous ? » s'irrita l'étudiant.

Il y eut un petit silence inconfortable avant que Tony ne se mette à sourire. « Je vois que vous n'êtes pas tous irrécupérables... Et oui, » reprit il à l'attention de toute la classe « les armes entre dans les ressources. Autre chose ? »

Il désigna un autre élève. « Le matériel. »

Puis un autre. « Les médicaments. »

« Vous ne voyez rien d'autre ? Un avis féminin, peut-être ? »

Une jeune femme au chignon serré le regarda dans les yeux. « Les effectifs, Monsieur. Les soldats, médecins, le corps de l'armée. »

« Bien ! »s'exclama t-il. « Il y a de l'espoir pour cette classe ! » Il activa un écran avant de poursuivre. « On peut donc diviser les ressources en deux catégories distinctes dépendantes l'une de l'autre : le matériel et l'humain. » Deux colonnes s'affichèrent listant les éléments qui le composaient.

**Matériel :** armes, technologie, médicaments, un bout de bois, un tournevis, tout ce qui est accessible dans l'environnement...

**Humain :** nombres, savoir-faire, capacité d'adaptation, connaissances, stupidité, générosité, cupidité...

« En tant que futures officiers, c'est à vous qu'il reviendra de réfléchir à l'utilisation de ces ressources. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous faites vous même partie de ces ressources. Personne n'est indispensable lorsqu'un groupe cherche à atteindre un objectif. En plus... il y aura probablement toujours quelqu'un au dessus de vous. Sauf peut-être toi. Ou toi, mais c'est un grand peut-être. Quand on parle de tactique l'important reste l'objectif. »

« Mais, monsieur, est-ce que ça revient à dire que la fin justifie les moyens ? » intervint le premier soldat que Tony avait interrogé.

« Ah ! Quand je disais qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour cette classe ! Franchement _Colonel_, ces ragots sont indignes de vous. Tu devrais avoir bien plus confiance en eux que ce que tu m'as laissé entendre. » Pendant que James s'étouffait dans son indignation, Tony reporta son attention sur l'étudiant. « C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Aspirant Officier, 1ère classe, Scale, monsieur. »

« Ouai, ok. Pour répondre à ta question, Scully, c'est de l'éthique et je ne peux pas fixer les limites pour vous, en plus, je suis sûr que vous avez des cours là dessus. Quelle est votre position sur les sacrifices ? » Il prit la mesure de la salle. « Personne ?... bon, toi. »

« M..moi ? » s'étrangla un jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs très prononcées.

« Non, je vais attendre que ton insigne ait appris à parler. Oui, toi. Alors, les sacrifices ? »

« Euh... le... les sacrifices... Je... suppose que parfois ils s'avèrent nécessaires... »

« Continuez, allez-y... » l'encouragea Tony « Développez votre pensée. »

« Je... je pense » continua le jeune homme en prenant de l'assurance « que tout dépend du type de sacrifice... Humain ou matériel. Et dans le cas ''humain'', qui fait le sacrifice... »

« Voilà ! » s'exclama Tony en prenant la salle à témoin. « C'est encore une question d'éthique. »

Tony revint vers ses écrans. « Comment est ce que vous voyez quelqu'un qui se sacrifie ? »

« Comme un héros ! » lança une petite brute au deuxième rang.

Tony le considéra d'un oeil froid. « Et si ce quelqu'un sacrifie ses ressources ? » pressa t-il.

« Humaines ? »

« Par exemple. » répondit Tony en haussant les épaules.

« On rejoint le problème de tout à l'heure. » fit remarquer quelqu'un à sa gauche.

Tony lança ses bras en l'air, prenant le ciel à témoin. « Vrai ! Imaginez un instant que sacrifier une dizaine d'hommes permettra d'en sauver cent. Si vous ne le faites pas, l'ensemble du groupe sera perdu. Quelle décision prenez-vous ? »

« Je le fais. » intervint une voix claire aussitôt coupée par une autre. « Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? » et une autre « On ne peut pas demander à des gens de se sacrifier. On ne peut pas les obliger à donner leur vie. On ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un de faire quelque chose qu'on ne ferait pas soi-même. »

Tous les regard se tournèrent vers le jeune qui s'enflammait. Les yeux de Tony pétillèrent, le débat allait là où il voulait qu'il aille.

« Mais lorsque vous vous êtes engagés, n'avez pas fait un serment d'obéissance ? N'avez vous pas promis de donner votre vie pour votre pays s'il le fallait ? N'avez vous pas déjà confié votre vie entre les mains de l'armée lors de votre engagement ? » Les étudiants le contemplèrent bouche-bée. « On y reviendra. » dit-il en se déplaçant dans la salle tandis que le Colonel Rhodes tentait de lui percer le crâne avec ses yeux.

Steve, lui, le considérait d'un oeil pensif.

« Le danger, et notez bien qu'il ne s'agit que de mon avis » insista Tony « réside toujours dans les extrêmes. Il faut prendre conscience qu'un leader est nécessaire dans n'importe quelle dynamique de groupe. Cependant, à partir du moment où ce leader commence à prendre des décisions qui l'avantage lui, et non le groupe, alors ce leader n'est plus nécessaire. »

« Mais, monsieur, comment peut-on reconnaître un leader qui abuse de son pouvoir ? »

Tony adressa un sourire fou à l'aspirant avant de retourner d'un pas bondissant vers l'estrade. « Pour ce genre de question, rien de mieux qu'un bon exemple. Mais avant, établissons quelque chose : qui est le leader dans cette pièce ? »

Un mouvement de surprise agita brièvement la classe avant que les aspirants se regardent les uns les autres. « Euh... vous ? »

« Pourquoi ? » poussa Tony.

« Bin... c'était soit vous, soit le Colonel. » intervint un petit crétin au premier rang.

Tony posa les mains à plat sur le bureau du petit crétin et se pencha pour que leurs yeux soient à niveau. « Et qu'est ce qui vous a fait me choisir plutôt que lui ? »

« Parce que... vous êtes le prof ? »

« Exact. » asséna t-il en se redressant (au grand soulagement de l'aspirant). « Vous êtes en cours. C'est moi qui détient le savoir et qui doit le transmettre. Toi » dit-il en désignant un étudiant au hasard. « debout. Viens là. »

L'étudiant s'empressa de rejoindre Tony.

« Bien. » Tony se tourna ensuite vers ses collègues. « Steve, Thor, j'ai besoin de vous ici. »

Après une légère hésitation de la part de Steve, les deux hommes prirent place à côté de l'aspirant.

« Super. Fantastique. Maintenant, baissez-vous. »

L'étudiant commença à se baisser très lentement, jetant des coups d'oeil nerveux aux deux Avengers qui dévisageaient Tony.

« Allez-y, c'est pour l'exemple. » les encouragea Tony.

Les trois hommes s'exécutèrent.

« Sautez. » Encore une fois, les trois hommes obéirent. « OK, plus compliqué : un pas chassé. »

« Tony... » commença Steve.

« Ne gâche pas l'exemple, Captain. » l'interrompit Tony.

De mauvaises grâce, les trois hommes firent un pas chassé. « Très bien. Toi, fais moi une roue. » demanda t-il en s'adressant à l'aspirant.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil désespéré vers la classe avant de se focaliser, étonnement, sur Steve.

« Tu as perdu l'esprit, Tony. Quel est le but de ton exercice exactement ? » intervint Captain America.

Tony se tourna vers son ''public'' avec un immense sourire. « Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Un étudiant leva la main. « Il a questionné votre autorité. » répondit-il après un signe de Tony. « Il a pris la défense de Tom. »

Tony virevolta vers lui avec un grand sourire. « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a fait ? »

Un silence pensif lui répondit avant qu'un autre étudiant avance une hypothèse. « Tom l'a regardé. Juste avant que le Captain intervienne. C'est comme si il lui avait demandé d'intervenir. »

« C'est l'exemple parfait de la dynamique de groupe ! » s'exclama Tony avec de grands gestes « Dans l'armée, vous avez des leaders institués auxquels vous êtes entraînés à obéir. En réalité, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, le groupe va se tourner vers celui qui est le plus compétent pour répondre à sa problématique actuelle. Que ce soit lors d'une embuscade ou pour la préparation des repas. »

Tony fit un geste vague vers l'estrade. « Vous pouvez vous rasseoir. »

Tom reprit sa place dans les rangs ainsi que son anonymat. Thor et Steve regardaient Tony pensivement, comme s'ils le découvraient pour la première fois. Une facette de lui qu'il pouvait comprendre (puisque son cours ne concernait pas quelque chose ''d'électrique'') et surtout avec laquelle ils ont une intime connaissance, ayant tous deux participé à de nombreuses batailles, escarmouches ou guerre(s).

« Pour compléter son objectif, pour atteindre son but, pour _gagner_, il ne suffit pas de connaître ses ressources. Non. Sinon le premier imbécile venu pourrait commander. Il faut savoir les _utiliser_. Vous devoir comprendre les moindres détails de chacune de ses ressources mais pas vous encombrez avec tout. Si un medic* vous dit qu'il peut traiter une blessure, vous n'avez pas à savoir comment mais combien de temps et quelles autres ressources cela va prendre. Si un chef d'escadrille vous dit qu'il peut faire diversion, préparez vous à tout car rien n'est certain. Vous _devez_ avoir connaissance de toutes vos ressources humaines ou matérielles mais quand vous êtes le leader, vous n'avez pas à être le mécanicien, le médecin ou le soldat. » Tony, le regard dans le vague, reprit son souffle. « Vous devez faire confiance aux personnes que vous commandez, tout comme ces personnes vous font confiance. Vous ne prendrez pas toujours les décisions qui satisferont tout le monde. Merde ! Vous ne prendrez pas toujours les _bonnes_ décisions, mais bordel, vous les prendrez. »

Le silence accueilli sa tirade jusqu'à ce qu'une main timide se lève. « Monsieur ? Que se passe t-il quand il n'y a plus de ressources ? »

« Ah. » aboya succinctement Tony. Il se tourna brièvement vers le public sur l'estrade. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que même Rhodes était pendu à ses lèvres. « Si vous n'êtes pas mort, vous n'êtes pas vaincu car vous faites parti des ressources. Vous intégrez ça et vous trouverez des solutions à tout. » puis il continua « Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque quelque chose à tout ce que je vous dit là ? Quelque chose d'essentiel ? »

Son regard glissa sur la classe qui pour la plupart fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. « Personne ? » il se tourna vers le tableau. « Thor ? »

« Je ne connais pas vos techniques de guerre de Midgariens, Tony... » avança t-il prudemment alors que Tony lui faisait signe de poursuivre. « mais je dirais... » hésita t-il « qu'un leader n'est pas que celui qui _sait _et _décide_. Il manque une étape entre le deux. Il doit s'informer sur ce qui est à sa disposition et prendre les décisions en conséquences mais il faut qu'il arrive à... _connecter_ les informations pour élaborer un plan. Qu'il sache qu'il dispose de précisément 813 combattants n'aura aucune importance s'il n'utilise pas aussi sa connaissance du terrain pour affaiblir l'ennemi et répartir son armée. »

« C'est un bon point. Pas celui que j'espérais mais un bon point. J'espère que vous l'avez noté. » adressa t-il aux étudiants qui n'avait pas écrit un mot depuis bel lurette, bien trop fascinés par ce qu'il se disait. « Il est en effet important de _savoir utiliser_ vos ressources. Le leader n'a pas à expliquer pourquoi il prend telle ou telle décision, la plupart du temps, mais il doit être capable de la justifier. C'est exactement ce que ''stratégie militaire'' veut dire. La _gestion _de vos ressources en arrivant à faire le lien entre toutes les informations qui vous sont fournies. » puis se tournant vers Steve « Cap ? Quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Steve haussa les épaules. « Ça dépend où tu veux en venir Tony. »

Tony lui adressa un clin d'oeil. « On y reviendra, Cap. Bruce ? »

Les lunettes de Bruce glissèrent légèrement alors qu'il se penchait nerveusement vers Tony. « Ce n'est pas vraiment mon aire d'expertise, Tony. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as jugé ma présence nécessaire, je pourrais être au labo en ce moment même... Je... » Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler quand il se souvint que Tony n'était pas le seul à écouter sa réponse.

« Le Docteur Banner estime qu'il n'a aucune qualité de leader. Peut-être que c'est vrai, peut-être pas. Toujours est-il, Bruce, que tu _es_ utile. Et un membre de l'équipe. Le seul avec lequel je peux avoir une conversation intelligente. » répondit Tony pendant que Bruce rosissait. « Bien, maintenant que j'ai caressé ton ego dans le sens du poil, tu veux retenter ta chance ? »

« Tony... » grogna Bruce d'un ton qu'il voulait menaçant mais qui n'était que bourru. Il soupira. « Pas moyen que j'y échappe, pas vrai ?... Heu... La stratégie... hum... Les ressources, humaines ou matérielles, et ce que Thor a dit, c'est important mais euh... Je suppose que lors de la planification, au moment où les leaders prennent leurs décisions, je pense qu'ils ne doivent pas se contenter de ne faire qu'un plan... ou même deux. Ils doivent être capable d'anticiper, de prévoir ou de s'adapter à chaque variable possible dans leur plan. »

« Très bonne remarque. On se rapproche de la bonne réponse. » sourit Tony en se tournant à nouveau vers la classe. « Quelqu'un veut prendre le relais et développer cette idée? »

Au fond de la classe, derrière tous les bureaux, une silhouette se leva tandis qu'une voix claire et posée répondait. « Tu as effectivement oublié un élément essentiel dans ta présentation, Tony... »

Les étudiants sursautèrent. James plissa les yeux, ne sachant trop s'il devait être rassuré ou non par la présence des deux agents dans la salle.

« Agent Romanov... Je ne vous avais pas entrer. Clint. » salua Tony d'un air narquois pendant que l'archer se levait de sa place.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on est le centre de l'attention, Tony, on sert aussi de diversion. » lui répondit Natasha en le rejoignant. « Comme d'habitude, tu ne parles que de toi... et tu oublies à quoi tu fais face, ou plutôt qui. Les ennemis, Tony, tu as oublié de parler de l'ennemi. »

« Tu étais obligée de donner la réponse en me ridiculisant ? » râla t-il « Ignorez cet affront à mon caractère, elle fait ça tout le temps. Comme si elle espérait un changement et était surprise que ce ne soit pas le cas... Bref, l'ennemi. » Il appuya sur un bouton et une phrase s'afficha sur l'écran. « L'ennemi c'est vous. » répéta t-il à voix haute. « Quelqu'un veut développer ? »

« Euh... Ce sont des hommes ? Enfin, je veux dire des êtres humains... avec leurs propres ressources et leurs objectifs particuliers. »

« Continuez... »

« C'est-à-dire... avec la même capacité que la notre, parce que nous ne connaissons pas leurs ressources et la manière dont ils peuvent réagir à certaines situations. Ce qui... ce qui rend la phase de planification plus compliquée. »

« Quelque chose à rajouter Romanov ? » demanda Tony avec un sourcil haussé.

Natasha hocha la tête. « Juste qu'il est possible d'anticiper la manière dont votre ennemi va réagir. Pas entièrement bien sûr, il est déjà difficile de savoir exactement comment va réagir ses propres troupes, mais il est possible d'analyser les stratégies employées par votre ennemi et d'en déduire quel genre de personne est à la tête de l'autre camp. Vous pouvez même repérer des dissensions dans les rangs en fonction de la manière dont les manoeuvres sont réalisées. Par exemple, il vous sera beaucoup plus facile d'anticiper la manière dont va réagir votre voisin de table qu'un parfait inconnu dans la même situation. »

« Ex-ce-llen-te idée ! » s'exclama Tony en allongeant les syllabes du premier mot. « Jarvis, un scénario et plus vite que ça ! »

« Niveau de complexité, monsieur ? » demanda la voix désincarnée de l'Intelligence Artificielle.

Le colonel Rhodes laissa échapper un soupir excédé... Evidement que Tony avait réussit à ''télécharger'' son ''logiciel espion'' au sein de la base... Il imaginait déjà la paperasse en plus qu'il devrait remplir pour expliquer ça à ses supérieurs. Tony allait payer pour ça.

Le regard de Tony glissa sur la salle, puis sur le reste des Avengers avant de revenir sur les étudiants. « Cinq. Et exclu moi et Rhodichou de la simulation. On peut en faire un exercice noté. » déclara t-il avec un grand sourire maniaque.

« Calcul en cours. » fut la réponse de Jarvis.

« Tony ? » commença à s'inquiéter le Colonel James Rhodes pendant que Steve et Bruce, également peu rassurés fronçaient les sourcils.

Clint souriait de toutes ses dents tandis que Natasha procédait à quelques exercices pour étirer et chauffer ses muscles.

Thor se pencha vers son voisin pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. « Clint et Natasha semblent se préparer à un combat. Dois-je appeler Mjolnir ? »

« Aww ! » s'exclama Tony qui l'avait entendu. « Ne t'inquiètes pas mon grand, tout va s'expliquer dès que Jarvis aura... »

« Calcul terminé. » Coupa l'Intelligence Artificielle « Cependant, Monsieur, je tiens à attirer votre attention sur les résultats probables de l'exercice. Les conséquences sont peut-être trop importantes... je suggère de baisser le niveau de complexité à trois, Monsieur. »

« Pertes humaines ? Probabilité. »

« Tony ? » répéta Steve.

« ... pertes humaines calculées à 0,12%, Monsieur, » répondit de mauvaise grâce Jarvis « mais les autres dégâts sont... »

« Initiation du chargement. » ordonna Tony en balayant les inquiétudes de Jarvis d'un geste de la main.

« Tony ? » tenta cette fois Bruce. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« J'enseigne ! » répondit Tony en levant les bras d'un air dramatique et en lui adressant un sourire maniaque. « Vous avez tous un téléphone ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers la classe « Sur vous ? Allumez le ! »

« Chargement terminé. » annonça la voix aristocratiquement boudeuse de Jarvis.

« Bien occupe toi d'envoyer les détails aux bonnes personnes. Je vais leur expliquer pendant ce temps. » Le regard de l'ingénieur semblait ne pas pouvoir se fixer, virevoltant d'un visage à l'autre. « On va faire un exercice. Comme ce que vous avez déjà pu faire. Mais en mieux. Je vais vous lire un scénario, et vous allez recevoir des identités. Vous aurez un rôle à jouer. Évidemment, tout le monde ne peut pas être leader mais chacun a un rôle important. Lisez bien les informations concernant votre personnage et tenez vous-y. Jamie et moi, on va vous noter » dit-il en indiquant James du pouce.

« Tony. » intervint le colonel en se levant.

« On va prendre en compte votre respect des informations, votre capacité d'adaptation, vos initiatives. Une mini-guerre civile rien qu'à nous. Le reste des Avengers sera réparti dans chacune des équipes. Lisez bien vos instructions. Sachez qu'il peut y avoir des espions dans vos rangs, que même ceux en bas de l'échelle peuvent avoir de bonnes idées. N'hésitez pas à faire preuve d'originalité. Et surtout, amusez vous. »

« Tony. _Tony !_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

Tony lui adressa un sourire magnanime. Tout le monde n'était pas capable de suivre son génie. « Travaux pratiques, bien sûr ! » Il jeta un oeil à son propre téléphone « Alors voici le scénario, écoutez bien : Vous êtes dans l'armée. -pas de surprise jusque là- Les détails de vos rangs, officiers supérieurs, camarades de chambres et tout le reste seront indiqués dans votre briefing. Tout se passe bien, jusqu'au jour où une disparition se produit. Et pas sur le champ de bataille. Suite à ça un petit groupe d'entre vous commence à tenir des propos délirants et d'autres disparitions surviennent. Votre but : survivre. Vous avez 20 minutes pour lire les détails et les apprendre par coeur. Cap, besoin d'aide pour utiliser ton téléphone ? »

Bouche bée, Steve lui fit signe que non. « Alors tu devrais peut-être aider Thor. »

« Tony » siffla Rhodes « je peux te parler une seconde ? »

Tony hocha la tête et le suivi dans un coin de l'amphithéâtre. Les aspirants officiers lisaient leurs instructions avec des yeux ronds pendant que Clint et Natasha pariaient sur le gagnant.

« Tu veux les détails j'imagine... » commença Tony en chuchotant.

« Ouai, j'avoue que ça ne serait pas de trop... » maugréa Rhodes « en commençant par cette histoire de dégâts, tu... »

« L'armée a été infiltrée par des extraterrestres qui veulent prendre le pouvoir et utiliser les humains comme du bétail. » continua Tony imperturbable. « Une petite poignée d'humains l'a découvert, et doit lutter contre eux. Les aliens doivent conquérir le monde. Le reste des humains doivent s'efforcer de survivre, soit en restant planqué, soit en rejoignant la résistance. » Il termina son explication par un grand sourire. « Tu peux suggérer des critères pour l'évaluation de tes minions... »

« Ce ne sont pas mes minions ! » crachota James « Et ne changes pas de sujet ! Ces dégâts dont Jarvis parlait... »

« James, James, James... » coupa Tony « Avoue que mon idée est bonne. C'est un exercice. Ils le savent. Ils n'ont même pas accès à leurs armes et on va rester dans cette salle. Tout est sous contrôle. OK ? »

James agita un doigt sous le nez de Tony. « Tu me revaudras ça, Tony. Des places pour le prochain match des Phillies de Philadelphia. En fait, tu ferais aussi bien de prévoir de m'acheter des tickets jusqu'à la fin de la saison de baseball. »

« Pff... » soupira Tony d'un air blasé. « Pas besoin... Ils n'iront jamais jusqu'en finale... »

« _Tony_. Fait un effort. Parce que je te jure que sinon tu vas représenter le 0,12% de pertes humaines. »

Tony leva les mains dans le geste universel qui voulait dire qu'il rendait les armes. Le sourire arrogant encore affiché sur son visage venait gâcher l'effet que le geste semblait signifier.

Lorsque James et Tony eurent fini de mettre sur papier leur système de notation, les 20 minutes s'étaient écoulées.

« Bien. » reprit Tony. « Vous avez des questions sur le déroulement de cet exercice ? »

« Quand est-ce qu'on sait qu'il est terminé ? » demanda un aspirant. « Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe pour notre note si on perd ? »

« On vous le fera savoir. Et à ton avis ? Qu'est ce qui se passe quand on perd sur le champ de bataille ? » répondit Tony calmement. « Autre chose ? Non ? Alors on peut commencer. »

Sur ce, Tony se replia dans un coin de la salle pour observer les étudiants et les Avengers. Steve était le plus drôle, envoyant des regards meurtriers régulièrement en direction de Tony, mais suivant les règles du ''jeu'' à la perfection. « Tu ne comptes quand même pas recaler la moitié de la classe avec ton exercice si ils font partis de la moitié perdante ? » demanda James.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Ça s'appelle ''motiver les troupes''. Il faut bien des perdants, et je sais que même dans l'équipe perdante il peut y avoir de bons éléments. » lui adressa Tony en regardant Thor se fabriquer un chapeau en papier*. « Et le contraire est vrai également. » continua Tony en tournant la tête vers son ami.

« Je vois... » murmura t-il en retour. James s'installa plus confortablement pour observer les évènements se dérouler.

* * *

Une heure plus tard et l'exercice était terminé. Un Colonel Rhodes furieux dominait de toute sa stature un Tony Stark allongé sur le sol et berçant un nombre conséquent de plaies et de bosses. « Tout est sous contrôle ?! _Tout est sous contrôle ?! » _s'époumonait James.

Tony soupira en regardant le ciel bleu au dessus de lui. « Il y a certains petits détails que je n'avais pas pris en compte... » avoua t-il finalement.

« _Petits détails ?! _» s'étouffa James en le fusillant du regard.

Un escadron de l'élite de l'armée fit irruption alors que la voix de Jarvis résonnait métaliquement des enceintes qui avait survécu à l'exercice pour faire savoir que « Si Monsieur avait bien voulu prendre connaissance de l'ensemble des pronostics, il aurait pu anticiper la tournure des évènements. » James fit signe aux Navy Seals de baisser leurs armes.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, Hulk n'a même pas pointé le bout de son charmant nez vert. » continua Tony en ignorant Jarvis. Bruce rejoignit James dans un concours de regard tueur contre Tony.

La plupart des aspirants partageaient un rire nerveux avec leurs camarades, tout en essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Chose peu aisée à faire en même temps. Surtout quand des morceaux de plâtre s'écrasaient encore de temps à autre sur le sol.

Un peu plus loin, Clint et Natasha réglait un différent. « Oh, allez, Nat... Avoue que c'est les humains qui ont gagné. » disait-il en référence à l'exercice. « Mon équipe a vaincue la tienne. Tu as perdu, avoue le. »

« Clint... » maugréa t-elle « on ne peut vraiment pas appeler ça gagner... Regarde autour de toi... »

« Nan, nan, nan... les aliens ont perdus. On vous a tous ''capturé'' ou ''tué''. Les Humains sont victorieux. C'est à toi de faire face à Fury. C'est le pari. Le perdant fait le rapport... C'est... »

Natasha l'interrompit d'un regard noir. « Si on avait eu un autre leader ça aurait pu marcher... mais non, il fallait que notre ''reine du nid'' soit Steve... » râla t-elle. « ''tenter la diplomatie avec les humains en dernier recours'', on aurait du fabriquer une bombe comme je le lui avais dit... »

« Vous auriez perdu quand même » intervint Clint « votre but, c'était de nous utiliser comme bétails, difficile à faire quand on est tous morts. »

« ... » Le regard noir de Natasha s'intensifia « Ta gueule, Clint. »

Clint lui adressa un sourire victorieux avant d'aller taper l'épaule de Bruce dans un élan de camaraderie. Le pauvre homme reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il y avait eu un moment où tout le monde a cru que le Docteur allait littéralement exploser mais fort heureusement cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait tenu un rôle crucial dans la victoire de son équipe, même s'il avait commencé la partie dans le camp des ''humains qui ne croient pas aux extra-terrestres''. Au contraire de Thor.

Thor qui récupérait à présent Mjolnir au centre du cratère qui s'était formé quand le marteau avait atterrit au beau milieu de l'amphithéâtre.

Steve, lui, digérait encore le fait que Tony avait choisi de faire de lui ''la Reine de la ruche'' des aliens et était dans le processus très équilibré d'imaginer Tony en train de souffrir. Il pensait même à rapporter ce qui s'était passé à Pepper, qui le punirait. Il était loyal mais Tony avait exagéré. En plus, il avait perdu.

« Bien. » s'exclama Tony en se levant enfin, supportant de moins en moins les regards meurtiers dirigés contre lui. « Nous vous ferons parvenir vos notes sous peu. J'espère que cette leçon vous aura fait comprendre les bases de la stratégie militaire. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous aurez au moins appris à travailler en groupe. » Un filet de sang l'obligea à fermer un oeil pendant ses explications. « Si vous avez des questions... N'essayez pas de me joindre, je n'aime pas ça. Voyez avec le _Colonel _Rhodes ou les autres... si vous trouvez comment les joindre. » Tony fit une pause dramatique. « Vous trouvez comment contacter l'agent Romanov ou l'agent Barton et vous aurez des points supplémentaires. Le cours est terminé. »

Tony enjamba le reste d'un mur et se retrouva à l'extérieur. Le reste des Avengers le suivi pendant que les aspirants observaient sa sortie d'un air émerveillé. Avec un soupir Rhodes leur emboita le pas. Tony tourna légèrement la tête.

« Shawarma ? » Un sourire ironique éclairait son visage « Après tout, il faut célébrer cette victoire contre des aliens qui veulent dominer le monde. Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. Je connais un restaurant, James, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Pas vrai, les gars ? »

Les gars en questions grognèrent leur assentiment. Levant les yeux au ciel, James se dit que son rapport pouvait bien attendre demain. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion d'expliquer à son supérieur qu'une partie de la base militaire avait détruite suite à un exercice. Il faut prendre son temps pour bien expliquer ce genre de choses.

* * *

OOoFINoOO

* * *

*medic est un mot anglais qui désigne un membre du corps médical sur le champ de bataille (infirmier, médecin, soldat en charge de la trousse de premier secours...)

*je vais vous expliquer ce point... parce que sinon ça n'a pas trop de sens mais si j'avais mis cette explication dans l'histoire ça l'aurait trop alourdie. Thor fait parti des ''humains qui savent que des aliens sont sur terre'', dans son debriefing, il est indiqué qu'il existe une théorie selon laquelle les chapeau en aluminium empêchent les aliens de lire dans votre esprit. Comme Thor n'a pas d'aluminium sous la main... Il utilise du papier ;)

Hurg ! Vous n'imaginez même pas la difficulté que j'ai eu à écrire cet OS ! J'ai cru que je ne le finirais jamais ! Mais ça valait le coup, non ? J'espère qu'il vous a plût ^^ si des choses n'était pas claires, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je veux m'améliorer :)

Merci d'avoir lu ! À la prochaine !


End file.
